


catnap

by endearingenderman



Category: Hype Boys, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, Gen, Literal Sleeping Together, Non-Sexual Intimacy, One Shot, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, brief mention of familial relationships, flirttwt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29820621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endearingenderman/pseuds/endearingenderman
Summary: Lucky is curled up in the sun, tail swaying lazily as she purrs. She stirs lazily, stretching out to her full extent, limbs popping and clicking as she blinks her big golden eyes open. “Good morning, sunshine,” Trick says, and Lucky pulls a face at him before yawning.
Relationships: Genezbelike & Lucky | hellspawnlucky, Minor or Background Relationship(s), PrestoniaMC & FireFangLive & Trick | trickyghoul, PrestoniaMC & Genezbelike & FireFangLive, Trick & Toasty & Lucky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	catnap

When Trick and Toasty come to Lucky’s house, they find her asleep. Sun filters through her domed glass ceiling, tinted green by the stained glass, casting pretty patterns across bright red skin. 

“My beloved,” Toasty sing-songs as they climb up the ladder into the main room, poking their head through the trapdoor. They climb out and offer a hand to Trick, hauling him up. 

“Aw,” Trick says, tilting his head to look at the sleeping demon. Lucky is curled up in the sun, tail swaying lazily as she purrs. She stirs lazily, stretching out to her full extent, limbs popping and clicking as she blinks her big golden eyes open. “Good morning, sunshine,” Trick says, and Lucky pulls a face at him before yawning. 

“Don’t be a bastard,” she says, garbled through her yawn. She reaches up towards her companions, wiggling her fingers impatiently. “Come cuddle,” she says, and Toasty is quick to oblige, although the adventurer pulls a face at the hardness of the blackstone floor. 

“Don’t you have a bed?” They ask, and Lucky’s response is lost as she rolls over and buries her face into Toasty’s side. “I suppose it doesn’t matter,” they say with a sigh, slipping off their pauldrons and crown before shifting further onto the floor. “Are you coming, Trick?” 

Trick doesn’t reply verbally, but with a  _ vwoop _ he blinks out of existence and back into place next to them, purple particles floating around his head. He slots into place on Lucky’s other side, tossing a long arm over the demon’s waist so he can hold one of Toasty’s hands. “Weren’t we supposed to be going to meet the kids later?” he asks, hushed, and Toasty shrugs. 

“We’ll either wake up in time or they’ll knock down the door trying to get to us,” they say dryly, although they’re interrupted by a groan from Lucky.

“Less talking, more snuggling,” she demands, and the other two are quick to oblige. 

The trio dozes in the sun, tangled in a little knot, and all is well. 

-

Lucky wakes up to the sound of laughter. 

“Shut up! Shut  _ up _ !” A familiar voice says, and Lucky cracks an eye open. There’s three shapes standing by her trapdoor, and Lucky is fairly pinned underneath Toasty and Trick’s weight. “God, you woke Lucky up!” the voice says, and there’s the sound of scuffling. 

“Fire, play nice,” Trick says without opening his eyes. “Preston, you too.” 

“She  _ started _ it,” Preston protests quietly, but after a brief moment, he and Fire chorus: “Sorry, Tricky!” 

“Gene,” Lucky says slowly. “Beloved clown daughter.” 

“Yes, Lucky, demon parent?” Gene says, as innocently as possible. Lucky smiles at her daughter, sharp teeth glinting in the darkness. 

“Please take your friends out of my house,” Lucky says sweetly. Gene stifles a laugh behind her hand, but obliges, and all three teens scramble down the ladder. Lucky doesn’t relax until she hears the door shut, but she smiles fondly as she snuggles back down into the pile of limbs. “Love you two,” she mumbles sleepily. 

“Love you both more,” Trick replies, pressing a kiss against the base of one of Lucky’s horns. 

“Love you both  _ most _ ,” Toasty corrects, running a hand through Trick’s mane and scritching behind Lucky’s ears. 

**Author's Note:**

> hype boys brainrot
> 
> [based off these twitch streamers](https://beacons.page/ittybittytoasty)


End file.
